catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Kittypet Blanks - For Approval I wanted them to look REALLY cute because they are, well, not feirce...(No offense, Kittehs XD) That would make them look soft and unharmfull...I think i did a great job on that xD Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I take these over? Venomsplash 22:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Abby (Ki) CBA Here's my first character. If you find mistakes,don't be suprised. I'm new. Comments?11:04,8 march,2011,The gost,roxi. Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thistleflame (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,12:37,june 28,2011. Reuploaded.'''08:53,4 August,2011.(UTC) Brighten the highlights on his shoulder and face, to even out the brightness of the one on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 05:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Snowy (Ro) CBA Comments?The gost,11:38,30 june,2011. '''Reuploaded.'08:47,August 04,2011.(UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mudheart (W) For Approval The gost,13:07,July 26,2011.(UTC) The shading and highlights are a bit messy, blur them both. Add eye white as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Willowtail (W) For Approval The gost,17:30,July 18,2011. The shading looks extremly un-natural Venomsplash 22:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Russel (Ro) For Approval Fail lol HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Darken the ear pink just a bit, and blur the shading some on his haunch and belly [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mudkip (W) For Approval Lol, don't ask. I can change the eyes if i have to, but his eyes are designed like that in the animie and in Pokemon. DEAL WITH IT XD. MUD. KIP. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 03:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It's not the shading that needed improvement, it's the highlights; they're very defined and tube-like, maybe blur them more? I could help you if you need it, I have gimp downloaded to my computer, and that offers a more sufficient blur tool [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky!Category:Signatures 19:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I also have Gimp, i'll give it a try~ So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 21:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Whitethroat (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,09:38,21 July,2011.(UTC) Blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.10:11,Aug'ust 2,2011.(UTC) Fawnpaw (A) For Approval First one with dapples. Hope it's good! Venomsplash 19:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Rename this Fawnpaw.apprentice.png.The gost,23:18,august 02,2011.(UTC) Moony (Ro) For Approval ''Finally; I've been waiting to put him up for so long xD I attempted to make the highlights really smooth, and the shading kind of rough; it makes for a nice contradiction, and helps the impression of a sleek coat. [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lunarkit (Ki) For Approval I think I did alright, this is generally how I envisioned her. I wanted to do a more neat-looking design, to help the white speckles stand out more. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Silentkit (Ki) For Approval Lol, I did a set of black-furred kitties :) I incorporated the silver into the fur using a series of highlights with a splash-like brush. I ''really like how she turned out. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Gosh :Okay, I don't know WHAT happened to this page, even with my rollback abilities I haven't been able to fix or undo or whatever the problem was. I just sort of redid the page...I reuploaded all the chararts that were here before, and just added the most recent critique comment. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC)